Les vieux gamins
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Il renifle. Blaise lui demande s'il pleure et il lui répond qu'il a un mauvais rhume. C'est dur les mauvais rhumes, répond-il. Il renifle. Ca fait mal. Faut être courageux pour les surpasser. Faut être fort pour leur dire merde. Drago chuchota : Je suis pas courageux et je suis pas fort. Personne m'a apprit à l'être.


_**Les vieux gamins**_

Merci à Levanah d'avoir lu cet OS à l'avance ;) J'espère qu'il ne reste aucune faute d'orthographe. Si vous en voyez j'en suis vraiment navrée.

_**Résumé : **_Il renifle. Blaise lui demande s'il pleure et il lui répond qu'il a un mauvais rhume. C'est dur les mauvais rhumes, répond-il. Il renifle. Ca fait mal. Faut être courageux pour les surpasser. Faut être fort pour leur dire merde. Drago chuchota : Je suis pas courageux et je suis pas fort. Personne m'a apprit à l'être.

* * *

Notre vie est un livre qui s'écrit tout seul. Nous sommes des personnages de roman qui ne comprennent pas toujours bien ce que veut l'auteur. Green (Julien)

Il faut vivre comme on pense, sinon tôt ou tard on finit par penser comme on a véçu. Bourget (Paul)

Blaise est allongé dans son canapé et regarde le fond de son verre tristement. Il est 23h30 et il s'ennuie profondément. Il pourrait sortir mais il n'en a pas envie. On est le 31 décembre 2008 et il fait sombre dehors. Il est seul avec sa bouteille de whisky posé devant lui, qui ne demande qu'à être vidé le plus rapidement possible. Pas de petite-amie. Pas d'ami. Pas de sœur. Pas de frère. Pas de mère. Et encore moins un père.

Il fait bouger le liquide de couleur ambre avant de l'avaler d'une traite. Il ne sent plus la brûlure qu'il sentait autrefois dans sa gorge. Mais maintenant, il a 27 ans. Ce n'est plus un simple gamin. Enfin c'est ce qu'il se repète. Quand un enfant grandit sans père, il le reste toujours un peu gamin. On a tous besoin d'un père, même quand on est un Serpentard et qu'on s'appelle Zabini.

L'horloge fait Tic Tac. Et le métis la fixe comme si elle était le messie. Comme si d'un regard il pourrait faire avancer ou reculer le temps. Il aimerait avoir un retourneur de temps et revenir à... Mais à quand ? Quand a-t-il heureux ? L'a-t-il vraiment été un jour ? La vie avait-été dur avec lui. Mais il l'a accepté. Il a tout accepté. Sa main tremble. Des souvenirs remontent. Sa main s'ouvre et son verre s'écrase par terre. Il pose sa main sur son cœur. Il ferme si fort les yeux que des rides apparaissent sur son visage. Il a déjà quelques cheveux blancs. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il n'a pas d'enfance et qu'il se sent aussi seul qu'un vieil homme dans un immense manoir ? Pourtant il ne vit pas dans un manoir. Il a essayé mais il ne supportait pas. Alors aujourd'hui il vit dans un loft, pas trop grand. Juste ce qu'il lui faut, s'était-il dit en l'achetant. Juste ce qu'il faut pour ne pas laisser trop de place aux souvenirs.

Ding Dong. Il relève la tête, surpris. Il l'avait baissé ? Ah bon.

Quelqu'un vient le voir ? Il se lève et se traîne presque jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvre et se fige de stupeur. Il croise deux perles grises qui tentent de rester froides alors qu'elles hurlent. Elles hurlent si fort que le cri se répand dans tout le cœur de Blaise. Il a l'impression d'étouffer. Il a envie de hurler. Mais il ne dit rien. Il ne fait rien. Il se reprend, il chasse ce sentiment tout au fond de lui. On oublie. Oublie Blaise. Oublie, ca ne sert à rien.

-Je croyais que tu passais le nouvel an avec ta famille ?

Le regard triste s'accentue.

-Puis-je entrer ?

Il ne dit "Puis-je" qu'à Lucius. Parce que tout lui est toujours acquis. Sauf son père.

Le métis se pousse et Drago Malfoy entre dans son appartement. Il ne fait aucun commentaire sur les débris de verre par terre. Il s'assoit posément sur un fauteuil, comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne souffrait pas le martyr, comme s'il était encore à Poudlard, comme s'il était encore le Prince des Serpentards et non le Prince Déchu.

L'autre reprend sa place dans le canapé, l'un en face de l'autre. Il est 23h45. Il fait froid. L'orphelin augmente le chauffage d'un coup de baguette. Il ne nettoie pas les bouts de verre. Il n'en a pas envie. Il veut montrer à son ami qu'il est triste, malheureux. Tout autant que lui. Il veut lui faire comprendre qu'il compatit, qu'il est là, sans mot. Pas de mot. Jamais de mot. Enfin...

-J'en peux plus.

Le blond fixe un bout de verre et le brun fait apparaître deux verres qu'il remplit de whisky. Ils prennent tout deux leur boisson et la gouttent.

-Dis moi.

Drago relève la tête. Jamais, Blaise ne l'a jamais vu aussi épuisé. De grandes cernes violettes rendent son visage encore plus pâle. Ses yeux gris sont entourés de rouge comme s'ils menaçaient de pleurer. Il est courbé. Plus rien de prestigieux dans sa tenue ou dans son regard. Plus rien de gracieux ou de fier. Plus rien d'un homme mais tout d'un petit garçon en détresse.

-Je veux divorcer d'Astoria.

La phrase claque dans l'air comme un électrochoc et le métis se lève brutalement. Il lui tourne le dos et fait le tour de la pièce du regard pour chercher un appui mais n'en trouve pas. Il est seul. Encore.

-Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais aimé et tu le sais. Je l'ai courtisé pour faire plaisir à mon père.

Oui il sait. Il sait tout ça. Il sait et il enrage. Il rage mais il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. Parce que lui a un père ? Parce qu'il a un connard de père ou parce qu'il se laisse manipuler par ce dernier ? Ou encore parce qu'il sait qu'à sa place il aurait fait pareil ?

-Je suis à bout. A bout de force. A bout... d'amour pour mon père.

Il sursaute. A-t-il utilisé ce mot maudit, ce mot interdit dans la relation si étrange qui unissait Lucius et Drago ? Peut-on seulement utiliser le mot "Relation" entre eux ?

-Il veut un petit-fils. Un petit-fils pour perpétuer son nom.

Il fronce les sourcils et demande curieux :

-Et tu n'en veux pas ? Je croyais pourtant que tu avais toujours voulu avoir des enfants ?

-Non. Je ne veux pas d'enfant avec Astoria.

-Pourquoi ?

Il lit tant de lassitude dans les grands yeux gris de celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme son meilleur -et unique- ami qu'il sent son cœur se serrer. Il a envie de poser sa main sur son épaule mais il sait que ca ne servira à rien, que l'autre ne l'accepterait pas. Alors il reste là et il lui parle. Il est là. Là maintenant et c'est le principal. Et lui, il n'est plus tout seul.

-Si j'avais un enfant avec Astoria, nous l'élèverons comme nous avons été élevé et je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas un jour, voir la haine et la déception dans les yeux de mon fils. Je ne veux pas qu'un jour, je me réveille en sachant que si mon fils m'obéit c'est parce qu'il veut juste un geste d'amour pour moi. Un geste que jamais je ne lui donnerai. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit froid et con. Je veux qu'il soit heureux. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive à 28 ans et qu'il se dise qu'il a raté sa vie, qu'il n'a rien fait de bien, qu'il n'est toujours pas capable de prendre une décision. Je veux pas qu'il devienne comme moi.

Il renifle. Blaise lui demande s'il pleure et il lui répond qu'il a un mauvais rhume. C'est dur les mauvais rhumes, répond-il. Ca fait mal. Faut être courageux pour les surpasser. Faut être fort pour leur dire merde.

-Je suis pas courageux et je suis pas fort. Personne m'a apprit à l'être.

-Moi non plus.

Il n'a pas réussi à retenir son ton cynique.

-Tu m'en veux n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'en veux de me plaindre alors que j'ai un père et une mère et que toi, tu n'as jamais connu ton père et que ta mère est morte ? Tu penses que c'est injuste, que la vie est cruelle ? Mais tu sais, parfois je préférais n'avoir jamais connu mon père. Je ne comprends pas comment cet homme peut être mon père. Parfois lorsque j'étais adolescent nous mangions lui, ma mère et moi sur l'immense table du salon. J'étais au milieu d'eux. Personne ne parlait et moi, je fixais mon père. Je notais toutes nos ressemblances tout ce qui pouvait me prouver que c'était bien mon père, cet homme là, qui après avoir mangé se lèverait de façon tout à fait poser pour ensuite descendre dans les cachots voir les prisonniers qu'il récoltait pour le Lord... Je regardais ma mère les yeux suppliants et elle me disait d'une voix douce que je pouvais aller dans ma chambre. Je m'enfermais et je me couchais en position fœtale. Le monde s'arrêtait de tourner. Mon père était un monstre et moi je n'étais rien. Absolument rien. Et je ne suis toujours rien. Surtout à ses yeux.

Le silence s'installa entre eux.

-Et puis, supporter le regard déçu de ma mère de me voir marcher sur ses pas. La voir se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas me dire que j'agis comme _lui_. La voir pleurer silencieusement alors que mon père s'en va, la laissant seule ou qu'il la blesse _encore_, physiquement ou mentalement. La voir regarder Astoria avec un regard de pitié comme si elle comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. La sentir s'éloigner de moi à mesure que je grandis parce qu'elle pense que je ressemble de plus en plus à mon paternel. Ta mère était fière de toi, Blaise. Moi, ma mère elle a honte de moi.

Il a raison. Il le sait. Ils le savent tous deux. Alors ils se taisent. Pourtant Zabini hésite. Il devrait parler. Aider son ami. Lui dire qu'il a raison que parfois il lui en veut mais que là maintenant il a de la compassion pour lui. Pas de la pitié mais de la compassion. Lui dire qu'il n'est pas comme son père, que ce n'est pas un meurtrier, qu'il est meilleur avec Astoria que Lucius ne l'a jamais été avec Narcissa, que c'est un ami formidable, que c'est un mec bien malgré tout ce qui s'est passé dans le passé. Alors il lui dit. Il ajoute aussi qu'il devrait se battre contre son père, prendre sa vie en main, se réveiller, vivre ! Drago l'écoute avec attention. Il sent une nouvelle force grandir en lui. Pourtant alors que Blaise parle qu'il extrapole, il a l'impression que le monde s'écroule sous ses pas. Son cœur s'accélère. Il rêve. Depuis quand n'a-t-il pas rêvé ? Ne dit-on pas que quand on arrête de rêver, on arrête de vivre. Depuis quand n'a-t-il pas vécut ?

Depuis qu'il avait compris que son père ne l'aimerait jamais. Ca vous brise un gamin. Ca vous écorche le cœur et ca vous rappelle que vous n'êtes rien. Enfin ca vous apprend. A 8 ans, on se rappelle pas que la vie est cruelle on l'apprend. Est-ce pour cela que c'est si dur d'être un enfant sans en avoir le droit ?

Il a envie de pleurer. Mais quand on est un Serpentard, un ancien combattant et un Malfoy on ne pleure pas. Il ne veut pas qu'un jour son fils se dise ça. Il ne veut pas que son fils lui ressemble. Il veut que ce soit un battant et non un vieil homme brisé à bientôt 28 ans. Sa force toute neuve, le quitte déjà et ses épaules s'affaissent.

-Je n'ai plus envie de me battre.

Blaise s'énerve. Il se lève et hausse la voix. Il lui dit que c'est honteux qu'il devrait se battre pour ce qu'il a, pour être ce qu'elle est ! Il le traite de lâche, de sale gamin pourri gâté. Il lui hurle que ce n'est qu'un sale arriviste et que finalement ca lui plait bien de suivre le chemin tout tracé que lui a fait son père. Il enrage et brise un vase en cristal. Il tombe dans un bruit sourd mais Drago ne dit rien. Ils ne se regardent plus. Ils n'osent pas. Le blond tente de retenir ses larmes. Il n'y arrive pas. Il n'y arrive plus. C'est fini. Il pleure. Son père doit avoir honte. Il se dit qu'il mérite pas de vivre, que c'est un moins que rien. Il souffre silencieusement. Mais en pleurant. Enfin. Parce qu'un jour ca devait bien arriver.

Le métis se retourne enfin. Il voit des larmes. Il n'y croit pas. C'est une blague. Drago Malfoy avec des larmes sur les joues. C'est un cauchemar. Il s'approche doucement comme si c'était un animal sauvage blessé. Comme s'il s'attendait à le voir bondir pour lui sauter à la gorge. Leurs regards se rencontrent. Ils se comprennent encore une fois. Il le prend dans ses bras délicatement. Ce n'est pas une étreinte virile. C'est une étreinte de deux enfants désespérés et sans espoir pour la vie. Ils n'ont plus qu'eux. Rien qu'eux.

Il est 00h01. La nouvelle année commence dans les pleurs. Mais ils sont ensemble. C'est déjà bien non ?

00h10. Ils se séparent. Drago essuie ses joues avec précipitation. L'instant est fini. Blaise se rassoit sur le canapé. Ils regardent le sol. Ils boivent encore un peu. Ca leur fait du bien. L'alcool délie les langues.

-Tu te souviens quand j'étais petit et que je te disais que je voulais un petit frère ? Et bien, je suis heureux maintenant de n'en avoir jamais eu. Je suis heureux qu'aucun autre enfant n'est subi ce que moi, j'ai subi.

L'autre ne dit rien. Il comprend. Il n'a rien à dire.

-Je l'aurais protégé. J'aurais tout fait pour qu'il soit le plus heureux possible. Ma mère ne m'a pas protégé. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait pas. Parfois, je lui en veux d'être rester passive, d'avoir toujours été la femme de Lucius Malfoy et non Narcissa Black. J'aurais voulu être le fils d'Androméda.

-Drago, je ne comprends pas une chose dans tout ça. Pourquoi avoir laissé Granger partir ?

Un grand silence s'imposa. C'était le sujet qu'on évitait depuis maintenant six ans. Une année que le blond avait tenté d'effacer de sa tête. Une année de bonheur et de fantaisie. Granger et Malfoy. Les deux noms associés sonnaient encore doux aux oreilles de ce dernier. Pourtant il l'avait regardé faire ses valises sans rien dire. Il avait fixé longtemps la porte d'entrée par laquelle elle avait filé sans rien dire et il avait continué. Sans espoirs, sans rêves mais avec un père satisfait.

-Je ne pouvais pas la rendre heureuse, esquive-t-il.

-C'est faux. Elle était heureuse avec toi. Elle riait, son visage illuminait de bonheur lorsque tu entrais dans une pièce. Et toi tu souriais Drago. Tu souriais pour de vrai, comme jamais je ne t'avais vu faire. Mais tu t'es laissé manipuler par ton père et aujourd'hui tu recommences. Elle t'aurait aidé !

-A quoi ? s'écrit-il en colère. A tourner le dos à ma famille ? A me faire entrer dans le cercle des "Gentils Gryffondors" ? A me faire devenir gentil et affectueux ? A me faire sentir aimé ? A me donner confiance en moi ? A me prouver que l'amour existe ? A me faire des enfants et à m'apprendre à les aimer ? C'est ça qu'elle aurait du faire ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle méritait un homme bousillé qui n'avait rien pour lui, à part l'argent ? Tu crois vraiment que je... Que je méritais une femme aussi merveilleuse alors que j'étais toujours un enfant ? Non. Elle est bien mieux avec Weasley. Elle est bien plus heureuse.

-C'est faux. Elle n'est pas plus heureuse. Tu devrais voir comme elle le regarde. D'une façon tellement différente de la façon dont elle _te _regardait. Tu as besoin d'elle. Si tu as épousé Astoria c'est parce que c'était la seule façon pour toi d'oublier Hermione. Bon sang mec réveille toi ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que tu pourrais avoir si tu avais un peu plus de couille ? Je n'en peux plus de te voir bousiller ta vie ! Si tu voulais tu pourrais revoir l'amour dans les yeux de ta mère, tu pourrais avoir des enfants avec Hermione. Tu les imagines tes petites têtes brunes aux yeux gris hein ? Ils viennent te hanter la nuit ?

-Je t'en prie arrête...

-Arrêter quoi ? De te dire que tu agis comme un connard ! Mais bordel Drago te rendras-tu un jour compte de la chance que tu as et que si peu de personne n'ont ? Relève-toi merde ! Si j'étais comme toi, cela fait longtemps que je me serais fait sauté la cervelle mais je suis encore là non ? Alors pourquoi toi tu es avachi sur ce fauteuil ? Tu te souviens avant d'aller nous battre, le _Dernier Soir_. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit ? "Si je survis à ça, je ferais tout pour être heureux. Tout."

-Je n'étais qu'un gamin qui ne connaissait rien à la vie.

-C'est faux ! Tu connaissais déjà tout de la vie ! Tu avais même déjà aimé. Pansy tu te souviens d'elle ? De ton premier amour qui est morte des mains du Lord ? Tu savais que la vie était une garce mais tu voulais la vivre ! Qu'est-ce qui a changé Drago ? Dis moi ce qui a changé. Je ne comprends pas... Tu te battais si fort avant.

Un ange passe. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils voudraient. Mais les anges n'existent pas ils le savent depuis leur plus tendre enfance. C'est ça d'être un Sang-Pur. Adieu bonheur enfantin, bonjour dur réalité. Pas de douceur ou si peu qu'on les oublie pour le reste. La violence, le mépris, le froid persistant d'une chambre désespérément vide d'amour et de parents. Une vie vide de sens aussi.

-Mon père a menacé de faire tuer Hermione si je restais avec elle.

Boum. Boum. Boum. Le cœur de Blaise s'accélère. Il baisse la tête sur la bouteille presque vide. Il a envie de la prendre et d'aller la briser sur la tête de Lucius. Cet homme qui a rendu son ami dépressif et passif. Un père qui a sans aucun remords rendu son fils horriblement malheureux.

-Quand elle est partie elle m'a emporté avec elle. Je suis devenu vide. Elle m'avait rempli. D'amour et de confiance. C'est con. C'est niais mais c'est comme ça. Depuis qu'elle est partie je n'ai plus envie de me battre. C'était elle ma raison de défier mon père. Sans elle...

Il pousse un sanglot. Qui l'aurait cru ? Qui aurait cru que Drago pousserait un sanglot pour Hermione ? Certainement pas Blaise lors de leur troisième année quand la Gryffondor avait donné un coup de poing au Serpentard qui l'avait évité durant quatre mois. L'ancien Prince se reprend. Il se racle la gorge et boit une gorgée de whisky en refoulant ses larmes.

-C'est pas du Pur-Feu ? demanda-t-il.

-Non. J'ai fini la bouteille hier soir.

-Je me disais...

Un orage éclate. Il est 1h00 du matin. La nuit est belle mais froide. La neige s'est arrêtée. Ils n'ont jamais joué dans la neige. Ils n'ont jamais eu le droit et ceci leur a manqué. Terriblement mais ils ne l'avoueront jamais parce que maintenant ce sont des adultes et que c'est trop tard. Trop tard pour être des enfants.

-Je suis vide depuis que je suis môme.

Drago regarde Blaise, les yeux brillants. Il l'écoute. Enfin, se dit-il.

-Je ne savais pas que les pères existaient avant de rencontrer le tien. Au début j'ai cru que c'était le meilleur père du monde. Je t'ai donc envié, jalousé. Tu te souviens que je te faisais les pires crasses du monde ?

-Oui. Et moi je t'enviais parce que ta mère était tendre avec toi. Moi, je ne savais pas que les adultes pouvaient être tendre avec les enfant.

-On était con hein ? sourit Blaise, presque douloureusement.

-On l'est toujours, répondit le blond amer.

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'on disait lorsque nous étions adolescent ?

-Qu'on serait pas comme nos aînés.

-On s'est planté.

-Sur toute la ligne.

-Tu crois que c'est trop tard Malfoy ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il après un temps de réflexion. Tu crois qu'Hermione m'aime toujours ?

-Oui.

-Alors peut-être que...

-Et moi ? Moi qu'ai-je à y gagner ? Quand serais-je heureux moi ? Va voir Hermione, elle retombera dans tes bras. Mais moi ? Je serais encore seul l'année prochaine. Encore et toujours. Seul et vide.

Son regard se perd ailleurs loin sur l'horloge qui fait encore et toujours Tic Tac.

-Je suis là moi. Avec toi. Tu n'es pas tout seul pour le nouvel an et l'année prochaine non plus. On pourrait... Se battre à deux ?

Ils se regardent comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois.

-Comment ça ?

-Recommençons tout. Tu as raison. Je... J'ai toujours été un lâche. Il faut que tu m'aides et tu as besoin de mon aide aussi. Alors...

-Alors quoi ?

-Pourrais-je venir vivre avec toi ? demande-t-il rapidement en fixant le mur derrière le métis.

Ce dernier reste choqué.

-On pourrait prendre soin l'un de l'autre... Et quitte à ne pas avoir eu un véritable père pour nous apprendre la vie, on pourrait l'apprendre ensemble ?

Il hésite. Oublier la solitude. Pousser son meilleur ami dans les bras d'une Gryffondor. Les regarder s'aimer et peut-être apprendre à son tour à aimer ? Se laisser vivre pour une fois et retenter sa chance. Etre courageux et laisser quelqu'un rentrer dans sa vie. Est-ce fou ? Sans nul doute. Se mettre en colocation à 28 ans comme deux jeunes gamins mais pourquoi pas ? Leur vie avait été si plate qu'ils méritaient bien de se comporter comme deux adolescents irresponsables ?

-Tu n'as pas peur de ton père ? questionna-t-il surpris.

-Je le menacerais de révéler certaines choses à certaines personnes s'il se montre menaçant.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ?

-Parce que... Je l'aimais, hésita Malfoy.

-Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, je souhaite juste vivre ma vie.

Il ne répond pas à cette question. Il n'y a pas de réponses à donner.

-Alors tu vas quitter Astoria ?

-Oui.

-Tu vas reprendre contact avec Hermione ?

-Si tu me forces oui.

-Je te forcerais, dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique qui fait sourire Drago.

-Et moi je te forcerais à sortir et je jouerais au entremetteur avec toutes les belles femmes que nous rencontrerons !

-Tu n'oserais pas ? s'exclame-t-il.

-Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours.

Le blond reçoit un oreiller en pleine tête. Il se jette sur le métis et s'en suit une bataille d'oreiller.

Ca aussi c'était une chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait. Mais c'était fini. Ils allaient prendre de force cette enfance que la vie leur avait enlevé. Ils allaient être heureux et se battre pour ça. Séparément ils n'avaient pas pu mais ensemble ils seront assez fort.

Pourtant ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite. Rien n'est fini. Tout commence. Ils n'oublieront jamais ce père inconnu ou transparent. Ils auront toujours cette souffrance en eux. Mais elle sera comblée. Autant que possible. Ils apprendront à vivre et à être heureux. Et puis un jour aussi, à être des pères. Et eux ne feront pas les mêmes erreurs.

Est-ce qu'il va me faire un signe ?  
Manquer d'amour  
N'est-ce pas un crime ?  
J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser  
Si seulementJe pouvais lui manquer

* * *

La chanson est de Calogero « Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer ».

J'espère que vous avez apprécié mon OS autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. J'espère pouvoir savoir ce que vous en avez pensé J

Pour vous servir,

Lula's Lullaby.


End file.
